One Last Time
by Sebastian DeLaOsa
Summary: Based on Knights of the Old Republic, the story of an aged Revan's last goodbye with the love of his life.


This is the saddest piece that I have written since I wrote the words _"Hic Jacet James Tiberius Kirk"_ many years ago. This story is dedicated to my late father, Alvin. I hope you enjoy it.

_One Last Time  
_Sebastian DeLaOsa

Revan sat in the huge gardens of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, frail and drawn. Bastila, her braids still golden brown, but shot through with grey, addressed their eldest, "Hannah, your father and I…" Bastila's voice broke. Revan placed a hand on hers.

Hannah touched her mother's shoulder lightly, "I understand, Mom. I'll go in a second." She turned to her father. "Did you talk to Jarth?"

"Yes, Hannah. He knows. He was sorry he couldn't be here, but he understands. He was here three weeks ago with his wife. We've said all we need to."

"He was always a strong little man."

"He's not so little, Hannah. Your brother is taller than either of us."

"You know what I mean, Dad."

"I guess I do."

She chewed on her lower lip. "Dad?"

"Yes, Hannah?"

"I know I always cried when Jolee visited, but come talk to me, anyway, Dad, okay?"

"If I can, Hannah. The Force doesn't always welcome former Sith Lords."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a moment. She shook her head. "No, I don't think you've got any worries, Dad. You come talk to me."

"Alright, Hannah."

"I love you. Goodbye, Dad."

"Bye, Hannah. I love you, too."

The young Jedi woman looked at her parents a moment, smiled and walked down the path some before turning back to wave, and then left.

Revan sighed. "She takes after you."

"No, she doesn't," said Bastila, "She may look like me, prettier than I was I think, but she is far kinder than I ever was."

"She grew up in a better environment, love."

Bastila took Revan's hands in her own. "That has to do with both of us."

"Mmmm. And many others."

"Revan…"

"Love, we've been through this. It isn't going to get any better. I'm dying. Slowly. Painfully. The medications don't help. The Force doesn't help. I can only walk because I use the Force to augment myself. And even with the medications, the pain is excruciating. What happened beyond the Outer Rim, we knew it was going to catch up with me. I've lived a full life, but I can't do this anymore."

"But why now? Just… a little more time? A few more days at least?"

"And a few more days after that? It gets no easier with each delay, Bas. It's already been longer than we agreed. You don't always have a choice of when things end, but I do. Today is the day. Isn't it pleasant enough? It's warm, the sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers are scented. It's a nice day, love."

Her lower lip quivered. Silver tears appeared and flowed freely. "But I can not accept that it is our last. You were gone for so long. We were cheated of so much time together. It is not fair."

"Maybe not, but we had many years together. More than most. And more than I deserved."

"That's not true."

"Perhaps. Do virtuous deeds balance wicked? I don't know."

"You've changed many things. On the whole, they have been good. You have people who care for you. A family that loves you."

"True. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Revan."

They sat a moment, regarding each other. Thirty-five years of trials and companionship, of longing and loving. Two who knew each other perhaps better than they knew themselves, bonded together through the Force in a fateful moment of compassion so many years ago.

"It's time I think," he said.

"Revan…" Bastila said, alarmed.

He shook his head. "Kiss me."

And she did, one last time.

Revan closed his eyes. Bastila held his hand and felt a stirring in the Force. She felt the bond they share weaken and fade, and she knew he was gone. Revan's chin sunk to his chest as his body relaxed peacefully. Still grasping his hand, Bastila fell to her knees and sobbed. She kneeled there crying as the minutes past.

"Lady?" asked one of the Jedi guards. He had approached without her even noticing.

"I will call you when we need you! Go away!" she shouted. The guard looked at the scene, confused, but hastily retreated. Bastila collapsed as another sob wracked her body.

"_I will be with you always,"_ said Revan's voice, _"We'll be together again someday."_

"I know," Bastila said to the empty air, "but that doesn't make it any better."


End file.
